Flynn McAllistair
Flynn McAllistair is the Ranger Operator Series Blue. He mostly acts as the mechanic of the team. His operation number is two. He is portrayed by Ari Boyland. Personality Flynn is of the laid-back, casual sort and is easy to communicate with. Flynn has a strong moral code, and insists on always doing the right thing; led along by his dreams of wanting to be a hero. Being the team mechanic, he also has an extensive knowledge of machines that's almost on-par with that of Doctor K. Flynn also has great appreciation of his Scottish heritage and the customs that come with it. Flynn is the pilot of the Lion Hauler and also manages the Road Attack Zord. History Before Venjix Before the present day, Flynn worked as a trade mechanic along with his father. He expressed an interest in helping people thanks to all of the superhero books he grew up reading with. His father wasn't fond of the idea, saying that superheroes don't exist. After Flynn graduated from high school, he undertook a series of odd jobs in an attempt to do some good. However, all of these jobs back-fired in some way; usually due to his over-eagerness. Venjix Flynn and his father immediately fled to Corinth upon the news of Venjix spread. Upon arriving however, Flynn sees a distressed woman, who explains that her little daughter is still outside of the dome and that the army cannot go searching. Flynn's eagerness to help causes him to leave the dome to go looking for her. Using a school bus he procured, he manages to band together a group of survivors; one of which ends up being the missing daughter. After battling a squadron of Grinders that attempts to hijack the bus, Flynn manages to return all of the survivors to Corinth; earning his father's respect in the process. At an undisclosed point in time, Flynn was recruited by Doctor K into becoming Ranger Operator Series Blue. Ziggy and Dillon Flynn found himself just as mistrusting of Ziggy and Dillion as the others when they became members of the team. However, he was less open about this than Scott and soon came to befriend the two. Road Attack Zord Awhile after Gem and Gemma joined the team, Flynn read Gemma's diary, discovering that she saw him as "a simple mechanic." After a miscalculation on his ends disables about two thirds of the MegaZord formations; Gemma begins to appreciate Flynn's dedication to the team and their machines; and helps him to forge the Road Attack Zord using data he had discarded prior in irritation. The Zord proves uncontrollable at first due to it's escess energy, but Flynn gets the idea to divert the excess energy of the Road Attack Zord to the MegaZord Power Grid, undoing his earlier mistake. The Final Battle Venjix eventually unleashes his master plan: Activating all of the dormant Hybrids within Corinth that have slipped into the city thanks to all of the Attack Bots acting as distractions. After firing a magnetic pulse that does away with Corinth's electricity and distracting Flynn and the Rangers with an Attack Bot, Venjix quickly goes for Doctor K and does away with much of her MegaZord and Ranger data. Later, Venjix uses his link to the Bio-Field to delete the PaleoMax. He goes for the High Octane as well, but Gem and Gemma sacrifice the Mach to preserve High Octane's MegaZord data. Venjix deletes the Gold and Silver suit data, which deletes the two Rangers inside of them as well. (Since they are linked to the Bio Field when Morphed) Scott relays the bad news to Dillon who says that K and Ziggy have been captured and that they shouldn't be mourning their losses right now; causing Flynn to yell that he has no heart. Later, Flynn, Scott, Summer, and Ziggy receive military code from Colonel Truman prompting them to go to a local factory, (Minus Ziggy, assigned to K's protection and Dillon, who is incapacitated after having freed his sister from Venjix control) where Hybrids are being processed. Once the factory is liberated, Venjix corners the three and after offering them a chance to surrender intends to do away with the trio. However, Doctor K and Tenaya 15 (Cured of her programming by intervention from a re-awakened Dillon and Ziggy) have infiltrated Venjix's mainframe and recover most of the seized data using a counter-virus, including Gem and Gemma. This deletes Venjix's entourage of Grinders, allowing Flynn and the others to Morph and engage Venjix directly. The three score a hit; but it's a resurrected Gem and Gemma dropping Corinth's Defense Tower on Venjix that ultimately destroys the robotic villain. After Venjix Upon defeating Venjix, Flynn returned his Morpher to Doctor K alongside the other Rangers. He chose to open up a mechanic shop alongside his father; and mentioned assisting Corinth with it's computer networks. Arsenal Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-Suit The RPM Ranger Operators all wield specialized nano-fiber battle suits crafted and maintained by Dr. K. These suits amplify the strength and speed of the user by linking them to the Bio-Field, this dimension's version of the Morphin' Grid. Ranger Operator Series Blue has the ability to use electrons to suspend time around him for ten seconds. Of course, this drain's his suit's reserves. Zords *Lion Hauler *Road Attack Zord Weapons *Nitro Blaster **Nitro Sword *Turbo Cannon Other *Cell Shift Morpher *Engine Cells Trivia * Category:Power Rangers RPM Category:Blue Rangers Category:Rangers Category:RPM Ranger Operators Category:Male Rangers Category:Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers